Kiss of a penguin and otter
by fruitycat45
Summary: It is valentines day in the central park zoo and Kung Julien is holding a dance! But when skipper realize that he and Marlene are more then just friends, he makes a move that will change their life


"IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" cried king Julian from top of his volcano. Everyone awoke from their habitats and gathered round king Julian's place. "In celebration of this special day, I announce that we are throwing our first…Valentines Dance!" said Maurice hanging up a banner. Skipper knew he had to go because if no one went to the king's dances, he'd be tickled severely. 'YAY! I always loved dances!" said private jumping up and down. The theme was Renaissance (big surprise). Skipper looked around and it seemed the only girl there was Marlene. He smiled a little and quickly snapped out of it because he heard his comrades snickering at him. "What in Hoover Damn is so funny?" asked skipper crossing his arms. "You can't fight it skipper," laughed Kowalski. "Can't fight what?" asked skipper. "Oh don't be a daffodil skipper. Me, Kowalski and Rico know you have a crush on Marlene," laughed private. "Do not!" whined skipper.

They then went into their habitat to make their renaissance costumes. They all looked rather charming when they put them on. Skipper came out and everyone was shocked. His outfit was a knight. "OOOO! You going to wear that and sweep Marlene off her feet?" asked Private. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON MARLENE!" whined skipper.

The time had come. It was dark and the music was lively. Everyone went off dancing and skipper was just about to do the robot when he heard, "Hey skipper". He looked up and his heart swelled, his jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. Thee stood Marlene in a beautiful blue renaissance gown. It was simple but poofy at the bottom. Skipper slapped himself. He approached her and smiled as she put a rose behind her ear. He then took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. "You look beautiful," said Skipper. He then heard his comrades laughing again. "STOP LAUGHING!" yelled skipper. They then went away and went dancing. Actually, all of the boys went up to the DJ and whispered something. Skipper and Marlene just stood there in silence looking at each other, taking in each other's beauty or handsomeness. Maurice took the microphone and said, "OK all you party animals, I have a request for a slow song! SO let's take it down a bit with this next number called, "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain." Skipper turned in fear at his comrades and they were laughing. But skipper then realized, he and Marlene have been friends for a long time. His friends were right. He was in love with Marlene. "Sorry bout that, I had to find the CD" laughed Maurice. He faced Marlene and bowed. "Can I have this dance, Milady?" asked skipper She giggled and took his flipper. "I'd love to, my good knight" said Marlene Softly.

They went to the dance floor as all the boys left. "They probably have to use the bathroom," said skipper. The music started and he bowed. She curtsied back and they took each other in their arms.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated;  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
><span>_

Skipper smiled and spinned her around gracefully, letting the puffiness at the bottom spin. He pulled her back in and they continued to dance.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<span>_

"I never thought that all we been through, you were there for me" said skipper. Marlene smiled as she layed her head on his shoulder. "Just shut up and remember this moment" whispered Marlene. His eyes widened and got butterflies in his stomach. He the closed his eyes and layed his on her head.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival; you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive - not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated;  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Skipper then sun her out and brought her in catching her in her arms. His arms rested against her chest and looked at her with a warm smile.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<span>_

They then took each other's hands and began to waltz. Letting skipper laugh a little. The other boys watched and smiled. Private and Kowalski knew that their plan was perfect, causing them to bump flippers.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<span>_

He then swept her off her feet and held her in his flippers. Considering he was so strong.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<br>I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<span>_

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Marlene and skipper's eyes widened at the kiss they were placing on their lips. Private's and Kowalski's eyes widened.

_The greatest fan of your life.  
>...Greatest fan of your life. <span>_

"Did we just do that?" asked Marlene. "Uh-Huh. Marlene I…. I love you" said skipper nervously. "I love you to skipper" whispered Marlene. He smiled wide and they once again, kissed. They then heard a cheer and claps. They turned around to see all of the boys. "Let's get this party going!" said skipper!

The party commenced and skipper and Marlene got their valentine's day Happily ever after. __


End file.
